


Do you remember the Trevol Trial Park? No..okay, I'll help you remember.

by orphan_account



Series: Laurens wouldn't wait for it! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memories, Normal Life, Rejection, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John recalls a once sweet memory that, without Alex, doesn't seem so sweet.





	Do you remember the Trevol Trial Park? No..okay, I'll help you remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the AU were John is dealing with rejection, but that's not his ending!  
> BTW, this is the continuation of the first part of the series, so you might not get it if you don't read that one first.

Laurens waited in the front door around 8 minutes, maybe 10. He didn't know what time it was, but he supposed it was four or five in the morning, since the sun's reflection started to appear behind the mountains. He looked around, stopped the urge of smiling, and decided to take his bike up and ride out of there. He used to be impulsive and take radical decisions, but those times when he did that, things barely ended as he wanted. If he really wished to "take those days back" he had to do something well planned, he needed to think. He'll need help from someone that knows how to wait, and the name came pretty quickly to his mouth. He pronounced it slowly- Burr would do.-as the bike made it's way to the shortcut that leads to the quiet Trevol Trial Park. He'll talk to Burr, but later, first he had to think how to approach him without looking so needy, or Burr could take advantage of him...somehow. "That sounds stupid" He thought, but Laurens didn't really trust the guy, nobody did, but he was the one that could help him.

John rode his bike slowly, he wasn't going back to his home, he knew how depressed he could get in that place full of "mental pictures and ugly crying" (as Laff referred to his own family's house once he was explaining why he would never go back to France). Right now he felt determined, strong; he had to take use of those feelings while they lasted, so he could come up with a plan he could follow. Things were always easier for him if he was just following orders, it made him feel secure, that there's no need to think, just to act; because "you have already done all the thinking, now just go for it!". After all, he's the kind of man that follows orders fast, not that thinks fast. Well, now he had to both of those things.

When he arrived to the park, he threw his bike as he got off, kicking it a little -he had to stop doing that- and got in the forest-like place. He didn't know it's real name, the place probably didn't deserved a real name, after all it was a lonely, narrow park, dark by all the thick trees around, making it very hard for the early morning light to go through. The place was so hidden, that John felt so thrilled when Alex found out about it:

 

> -I've lived here my whole life and never seen it! How did you find it?- John asked him when they arrived to his apartment, right after Alex led him by the hand -not that he needed to remember that- through the new place he found on his way to the university.
> 
> Alex responded proudly, his hands on his waist as he used to do when lecturing his dear friend- John, you have to know your surroundings if you want to take the most of it-.

After that day, they would always take that path if they had spare time, because it wasn't an actual shortcut, more like the contrary of a shortcut, but it was nice. They liked laying on the grass, sometimes they even talked:

 

> -Don't eat that- John said once, when Alex was munching a clover and just staring at the leafy ceiling.
> 
> -Why not? It tastes like lemon, don't you want some?- said Alex with a grin while throwing grass to his friend.
> 
> -Hey! stop it,- said John with an unstoppable smile,- I don't wanna be covered in dirt before class!-.

Off course Alex didn't stopped, neither did he. A little dirt fight before going to the U wasn't one of their best ideas, but what could they do now? After a few minutes of laughter and fake offended faces, they were back on the grass. Interrupting the soundly breaths coming from both of them, John said:

 

> -Clovers have an anticoagulant component. Once in the farm, the land got covered in clovers, and my dad told me to help the workers to cut them out. I asked why, and they explained to me that the cattle could bleed to death by a little wound if they had eaten the clovers.-

When John turned his head to look at Alex, who was resting with his mouth a little open, eyes closed, and said with some fun on his voice:

 

> \- Are you concerned of me, Laurens?- then, a bit more serious, he continued -I wont die for eating a clover, that's just stupid-.

After that, they just stayed there in quiet. John didn't want to be dramatic about it, but he knew Alex didn't like to think about death, not afraid of dying, but afraid of not leaving something behind, of dying without having done all he could, all he wanted. Alex then let a dumb laugh break the tension,

 

> \- Should we try?-. He was now standing on his elbows and starring at John.
> 
> -Try what?-said him, a little nervous. "Alex changes his mood pretty fast, take note of that" He thought for himself.
> 
> -Duh, the one that eat more clovers and don't 'bleed to death' wins.- Said Alex with mockery.

John told him that it was a serious matter, a lot of cows could die because of it. Alex just took it as a joke, and subsequently, every time they passed around there, Alex would say "Oh, look! A clover! Do not fear John, I'll save you". And without warning, they started to call the place "Trevol Trial Park". 

Right now, standing in the middle of the place made him recall those memories of Alex's face full of light dots from the sky, fragments of dust flying through the air. Yes, he was getting emotional, but the park was so dreamy then. Now it seemed darker, with a foggy mist, like the perfect place to sell drugs or kill someone and never be noticed.

It wasn't so nice without Alex. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write short but I write fast. Tell me what you think and if you liked it! (or if you did not, also tell me).  
> And as always, please correct me if something is wrong or misplaced, English is not my moma tongue but I wanna get better!  
> Btw, "trebol" means clover in Spanish. Off course Laurens doesn't know that, so he just heard Alex say it and thinks it is written with a V.


End file.
